


It’s Raining

by Persephonee



Series: My half baked au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lance loves rain fight me, M/M, Rain, They Have Kids, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Keith wakes in the middle of the night to find that it is, in fact, raining. Lance can hardly contain himself.





	It’s Raining

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe and I got to the part where they’re just walking in the rain after Ari gets the flu and this happened. And yes it’s short I’m sorry, but it’s finals week give me a break.

When Keith first met his husband, it had been in the rain. Water poured from the sky as Keith walked back to his dorm after a class, one April afternoon. The raven haired man stopped in his tracks, the rest of the world falling away when he’d caught a glimpse of the tanned boy, standing in the mud, arms raised, and face lifted towards the sky. He looked so at peace. Keith had called out to him, the boy turned and fixed him with that royal blue gaze. And then it was like, just for a moment, the world was just a bit brighter, just a bit sharper than before, all because he had this one individual’s attention.

___

 

Keith was roused from sleep by some one shaking his shoulder. He groaned and cracked an eye open, his surroundings registering slowly. First the pillow under his head and then the bed sheets under the rest of him and the blanket over him. Next was the sound of rain drops falling against the windows. Then there was the man shaking his shoulder, blue eyes practically glowing in the darkness. “Keith,” Lance whispered excitedly. “It’s raining.”  
  
Keith smiled softly and sat up. His husband was practically vibrating in his joy. “Is raining Keith!”  
  
Said man rubbed his face. There was no hope of getting any more sleep that night. “It’s raining,” Keith sighed in agreement.   
  
The bed shifted as Lance stood and searched the darkend room for the flip flops he’d left out days ago. Keith followed slowly. His husband was already out the door, into the rest of the house. By the time Keith had made it to the front door, Lance was laughing and spinning in the front yard, making divets in the mud and grass. Keith didn’t think he’d ever understand his husband’s love of rain.  
  
Then something else raced past Keith and collided with the Cuban outside. “It’s raining Papa!” The young girl exclaimed.  
  
“Mermay!” Lance yelled, picking her up and spinning around some more. “It’s raining!”  
  
“Dad?” Now there was a nine year old at Keith’s side. “What are they doing?”  
  
“You know, Cam,” Keith said leaning against the doorway and shaking his head, “I’ve never been able to figure it out.”  
  
“I don’t think I ever will either,” his son responded. He stood with his arms crossed, a bemused look on his face. Keith chucked and together they watched May and Lance revel in the rain.  
  
“Daddy!” the six year old called, now running back to Keith, her feet now covered in mud and her pajamas completely soaked. “Cam! Come on! It’s raining!”  
  
May took her dad’s and brother’s hands and pulled them into the downpour. They went, albeit reluctantly. By the time Lance met them, Keith was completely soaked, but it was kind of worth it. There was this smile on Lance’s face he saved just for these occasions. A smile he reserved for these quiet stolen moments, just for them.  
  
May began to chase Cam around the yard. Lance’s arms slid around Keith’s waist and leaned down to press their foreheads together. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled as they kissed. When they pulled back, foreheads still rested on each other. Lance’s smile was so bright, it almost blinded his raven haired husband. “It’s raining, Keith.”  
  
“It’s raining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please comment! I want to make this au into a series, so comment something you’d like to see or hit me up on tumblr [Here](https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com)


End file.
